Neverland
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: Conner looked at the girl sitting next to him on the bench. Never before had he realized that he had might possibly have feelings for her. And at the same time she was thinking the same. NEVERLAND PARING CONNERXWENDY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, H-girl here. I saw the Wendy and Conner thing on the last episode and I was all like O_o and I just had to write about it. I know I should be working on my other three multichapter stories but I could not resist, I just had to write this because I am absolutely in love with this paring it is my second OTP (sorry Jade/Roy you're only #3 now) I don't even care if the yj writers were just messing with us, I am writing this story. Updates will be as random as I am.**

**I don't own it.**

"_You're the only one that remembered."_

Conner looked at the girl sitting next to him on the bench. Her contagious smile caused one to form on his face. It was almost kind of sad that Wendy was the only one who remembered his birthday. But with all that was going on with the league and the team he didn't blame them. Especially his two-remaning best friends after what happened two days earlier with Artemis. I hurt his heart to even think about the late archer. Poor Wally had lost his soul mate and his best friend was there to witness her death witch he inadvertently caused. (Or so Conner thinks) He saw it too. The utter silence coming from the archer's still form haunted him. And the fact that her killer was someone that she and the whole team used to be so close to. Conner remembered how he used to look up to Kaldur, how he used to respect him. Now all he felt towards the atlantien was a deep, unadulterated hate.

"Conner? Conner? Conner!" Wendy's voice brought him back into reality.

"Oh…Yes?" he blushed slightly.

"Are you alright?" The college student asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine." He lied. Wendy gave him a pointed look him that she didn't buy it, but since it was his birthday she let it be.

"If you say so." She said fighting the instinct to ask more. Suddenly she got and idea and stood up. "C'mon birthday boy, I'm taking you out to lunch."

"Thanks Wendy, but you don't need to…" He started to protest.

"No Conner, I insist. My treat." She stated firmly.

Conner gave a small sigh. He didn't feel that this was the time to celebrate. He had just witnessed the death of one of his best friends at the hand of one of his former friends. Part of him was perfectly fine with doing nothing about his birthday, but the other half was slightly heartbroken that no one seemed to remember his birthday. After a small battle between his inner selves he gave in and let Wendy take him to lunch.

She took him to this diner a few blocks away from campus and they both ordered burgers, milkshakes and shared an order of fries.

They chatted for a while after discovering they had so much in common. Both of them liked the color black, they both had a dog and they were both perusing the same career as an investigative journalist. They both even applied to the same internship at the daily planet.

After lunch they ended up at an old movie theater and watched Shrek together. Later that evening Conner and Wendy parted ways while walking back to campus. Conner had to go do something (monitor duty at the cave) and Wendy had to work on homework.

The young woman smiled to herself as she walked back to her dorm. Her and Conner's conversation from earlier replayed in her head.

"_You know me well…"_

She frowned slightly at that statement. Sure, she had known Conner since high school, but she never felt like she had truly known him. He was like an onion like the ogre Shrek in the movie Shrek they watched. She only knew the outer layer, but she knew there was so much more to him. He was different, like no other person she'd ever encountered.

She had also noticed that there was something wrong with Conner the past few days. He was quieter than usual and didn't smile at all. At first she thought he was down about the break-up, she thought him and Megan were the perfect couple; it came as a shock to her to find out that it had ended. But the longer she spent time with him she realized it was something else. She didn't ask him though, trying to make him it least a little bit happy on his birthday. Just being there as a friend for him.

When she finally got him to smile she felt a gooey warmth boil up inside of her. She tried not to blush when their eyes met and did a good job with covering up her nervous laugh. Because she didn't like Conner in that way, or it least that's what she told herself. She wasn't ready to admit to herself that she had feelings for her best friend's ex.

Conner smiled to himself as he walked to the nearest zeta-tube. He had a nice afternoon thanks to Wendy. He had a genuine good time. But he was slightly puzzled with the fact that every time she smiled he felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest. It was almost identical to the feeling he got when M'gann used to smile at him. Was he beginning to have feelings for Wendy? He'd never though of her that way. To him she was just a friend, nothing more. Well that's how it was before, but maybe the warm fuzzy feeling was the universe's way of telling him that it was time to try something new. After all there were many other fish in the sea. Wendy might as well be one of them.

**Well what did ya think? I'm gonna update this later tell me if I missed any mistakes. IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE ON WENDSAY OR EARLIER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know it's been like forever since I've updated this story but in my own defense I've been a busy person, so I have an excuse. **

**I don't own it**

After that afternoon she spent with Conner, Wendy decided to learn more about him. He was like a puzzle to her and she loved piecing them together. It was her inner journalist that drove her to find out more.

It seemed that after that fateful afternoon she saw less and less of Conner, well that is until right after the great disaster at Happy Harbor.

After she heard about the news of what had happened at her hometown she jumped on the next bus and headed home. It was there she caught a glimpse of Conner on one of the streets, but he vanished before she had a chance to talk to him. She saw him again the next week sitting on the same park bench reading a book, this time he was wearing a Happy Harbor High sweatshirt and he seemed even more down in the dumps than before.

"Hey Conner." She greeted him as she sat next to him on the bench.

"Oh, Hi Wendy." He said quietly.

Wendy tried not to frown, she knew something was up and she was not leaving until she found out. Conner needed a friend and that's what she was going to be even if he didn't want her there. "So…how are you doing?"

"I'm ok." He lied. The clone was definitely _not ok._ In about a month he lost one of his closest friends that he would almost regard as a sister, his mentor left the planet and might never return and he lost his one and only home. But it wasn't like he could tell Wendy that.

"Conner, stop lying. We both know that there is something upsetting you. Don't even hide it. I'm here for you." She said in a stern tone that almost reassured the superhero.

The clone let out a deep sigh, as much as he wanted to talk about it, he couldn't tell her, so he lied again. "No, I'm fine." He reiterated.

"I don't buy it one bit Conner Kent." She said getting an idea. "You know what, we're going on a walk."

And with that she dragged her high school friend off the bench and they walked towards the campus park, Conner didn't complain. Wendy saw that look of sadness in his eyes and it hurt her to see him this way. She just wanted the best for him.

For a while they walked in silence, just enjoying the day and each other's presence.

"So what is on your mind?" Wendy asked Conner trying to get through to him again. They were sitting on a bench by a small pond. The clone let out another sigh, he knew Wendy wasn't going to take nothing for an answer, but he couldn't tell her the truth. The college student could almost feel the turmoil within her friend sitting next to her. All she wanted to do was help him, after all that's what friends do.

"A lot actually…" He mumbled as the burdening memories weighed down on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently, not wanting to be nosy.

"Where do I begin?" he said trying to figure out what he was going to say, maybe telling her part of the truth might help him a little bit.

"From the beginning."

"Well, it all kind of started right before I broke up with Megan. We just never got along and then when we broke up, well it really didn't end well. We kind of tried to talk things out, but she moved on and I hadn't yet. Then a few weeks ago one of my closest friends died in a car wreck…" His voice broke a little; it was one of the first times he had spoken to someone about the beloved archer's death. Wendy held his hands in-between hers while he collected himself.

"It's ok Conner, you don't need to continue." She soothed but he went on.

"She was almost like a sister to me, we were really close. She taught me so much about life." He tried his best not to cry. "It was all so sudden, no one ever saw it coming."

"She sounds like she was a great person." Wendy said trying to comfort Conner.

"She was, I feel so bad for her boyfriend, Wally. He was going to propose the next week. I remember him talking about it for months. He's completely lost without her, hell, everyone who knew her is. That's the kind of person she was."

The clone took another deep breath, his lungs started to feel soggy and weighed down. Even though it was painful it was a little bit relieving to finally talk about the dearly departed archer.

"I'm so sorry Conner." She would have told him how she knew how he felt, but she didn't. So she just sat there with him for a while, still holding his hand as he told her stories about his friend. Wendy met Artemis once at Conner's graduation. She was a nice girl, she had a personality and wasn't afraid to let the world know.

She sat there with Conner until the sky grew completely dark. While he talked about what was on his mind she tried to be as understanding as possible for her friend.

At that moment she kind of realized that there might be something more between them, something more than friendship. Conner knew it too, every time he looked at her he got this fuzzy feeling in his chest and his heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

Once it was completely dark outside and Conner had gotten almost everything off his chest (he really couldn't talk about the rest) he decided that it was best that he walked Wendy back to her dorm before he headed to his new apartment.

"Thanks." He said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"For what?"

"Being with me, I really needed to get that off my chest."

"Anytime, Conner." She smiled and his stomach fluttered, "That's what friends are for."

"If you ever need anything I'll be there for you."

"As will I." she replied.

They were almost to the dorm, Conner walked slightly slower so he would have a little more time with Wendy.

"Hey Conner, have you ever thought of joining the school paper?" Wendy asked out of curiosity and the lack of anything else to say.

"No, Why?" he wondered where this was going.

"Well aren't you majoring in Journalism?"

"Yes"

"Then you should join, maybe we could do a story together." She smiled/

"Maybe." He repeated, thinking about their names side by side on the byline.

Finally they had approached the dorm, Conner really didn't want to leave and neither did Wendy, but each knew it had to happen.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." She said with an awkward pause.

"Yeah." Conner said quietly.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Night Conner!" she called from the door.

"Night Wendy!" he yelled back.

**Well this chapter isn't the best; I'm working on it. Romance is a challenge for me. It might take awhile for me to update again so while you wait you should check out my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW, IT INSPIRES ME TO TAKE TIME OUT OF MY BUSY SCHEDULE AND WORK ON MY STORIES, SO IF YOU WANT MORE JUST LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND I WILL LIKE LOVE YOU FOREVER! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all I had some spare time today, tell me what you think and enjoy.**

**I don't own.**

Another week or so had gone by, Conner was head deep in schoolwork studying for midterms. He was having a hard enough time coping with all that had gone on, hell, everyone did. Ever since that rescue mission nothing has been the same for better or worse.

Bart wasn't as goofy as he used to be. Jamie was a little more timid when it came to using the scarab. M'gann has barely said a word since and Lagaan wasn't his asshole self.

The clone could feel the secrets in the air when he stayed in the hall. He knew there was something the other remaining senior members weren't telling him, but he had no clue to what it could be. Part of him didn't even want to know.

He hated all the secrets. He hated all the lies, especially the ones he had to tell Wendy to protect his alter ego. It wasn't fair to her; she did nothing to deserve it. The clone knew he eventually owed her the truth.

Conner finally let go his past love the night Artemis died. He knew then that he and M'gann could never fit the broken pieces back together. That conversation was just the final nail in the coffin. He'd moved on.

He remembers seeing Wally and Artemis spend time together. He saw how they loved and hated each other all at the same time; they were fire and ice, the best of friends and the worst of enemies. Each were complete opposites that fit together so perfectly they were inseparable. He saw how they used looked each other in the eyes. Conner was almost jealous. He wanted a love like that. A love that would never fade like the love he had for M'gann.

He had feelings for Wendy, he was sure. But he was a little more tentative about going off the deep end this time. He didn't want to get hurt again. His heart was still healing, and something like that takes time.

During the past week he'd spent some time with Wendy when he wasn't studying. It was a good way to avoid the hall. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against most of the team, he just couldn't bear to be around them much. The clone couldn't stand the tension.

Wendy had tried to get him to join the School Paper (something he didn't have time for) so he compromised and agreed to help her with an article or two when he wasn't studying. He was preparing to finish up the rest of his credits before starting his internship at the Daily Planet.

The clone was sitting on his usual bench reading a book while waiting for Wendy. She'd seemed excited when she called him that morning and asked him to meet her. She didn't say what it was about, so naturally he was curious.

"Hey Conner!" the ecstatic college student greeted her 'friend'.

"Hi there Wendy." He smiled. He loved the feeling of warmth he felt in his chest every time she smiled.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"For what?" the confused hero wondered.

"I'll tell you when we get there." She said as she dragged him along to the campus library.

He rolled his eyes at her antics; Conner couldn't help but smile and go along with her.

"So are you finally going to reveal this big secret project of yours?" He asked, brimming with interest.

"Patience is not one of your virtues." She teased. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me with my big article."

"What's this article about?" he wondered

"Well, I really wanted to do an expose on LuthorCorp, but I really don't have a death wish so I think I'm going to do something on the lesser known heroes. I mean they deserve attention too." She rambled.

Conner tried to hide the shock in his expression. "Th-that's great Wendy, I'd be glad to help."

"Thank's Conner! I knew I could count on you!" she gushed and gave him a quick hug.

Both of their cheeks were red afterward, but Conner never wanted her to let go.

Later that night Conner sighed and put all his books away in his dorm room. He took his iPhone 5 out of his pocket. That thing was considered a dinosaur now, but he didn't want to get a new one. He wasn't one for change. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered Robin (now Nightwing) teaching him how to use it. He eventually got the hang of it. The phone held so many memories inside. Pictures were worth way more than just a 1,000 words in his opinion.

The hero scrolled through his contact list until he found the person he wanted to call. He'd made it a habit to call Wally it least once a week just to make sure he was ok. Conner knew that Wally was more than capable of taking care of himself, but he was having a tough time getting by without Artemis and it was good to get some contact with the others.

Wally picked up after three rings.

"_Hello?'_

"_Hey Wally. It's Conner, how ya holding up?"_

"_It's been tough, but I'm ok for now."_

"_Is there anything you need?"_

"_Nah dude, I'm alright."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes, I just need a distraction. Tell me what's going on at Ivy."_

Conner spent almost half an hour explaining to Wally. The speedster was quiet and understanding, a side of him that Conner didn't see often.

"_Dude can I offer you some advice?"_

"_Sure thing Wally."_

"_Don't let her get away. Don't be shy. Tell her how you feel. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life regretting it or watching her life from the friend zone. Well I gotta go, I have to go to class…"_

"_Bye Wally, if there's anything you need all you have to do is call."_

"_I know. See you later Conner."_

After the conversation was long over Wally's words hung in the air. They haunted Conner, confirmed his fears even. He still didn't know what to think. During his time with the team he learned that there was no such thing as happy endings. But now he wasn't so sure…

**Well tell me what you think, I have a cold right now and I wrote half of this while I waited for the Nyquil to kick in so If it's stupid let me know and I'll fix it. I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet. Review please.**


End file.
